horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pitbull
Armando Christian Pérez (born January 15, 1981), known by his stage name Pitbull and Mr. Worldwide is an American rapper and record producer. Early Life Armando Christian Perez was born in Miami, Florida on January 15, 1981, to Alysha Angela Acosta and José Antonio Armando Pérez Torres, who are Cuban expatriates. He could recite the works of poet and Cuba's national hero José Marti in Spanish at the age of three. Why His Songs Suck #His rapping is not good at all. #*In fact, he is classified as a rapper, even though he barely raps and is more of a Raggaeton singer. #The blatant product placement in his songs, like "Me not working hard? Yeah, right. Picture that ''with a Kodak." in Give Me Everything. #In practically all of his songs, he shouts "Mr. Worldwide!" or "Mr. 305!" #Most of his lyrics are terrible and either have just blatent product placement or just bland and almost offensive topics. #He has a terrible flow and reuses it in pretty much every song he does. #He made a remix of "Dame Tu Cosita". #Most of his songs are famous just because of the features. #He made a terrible rip off of the great song "Africa" by Toto with his awful rendition for the ''Aquaman soundtrack, "Ocean to Ocean". #He ruined Usher's "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love", which was a decent song until his verse. #He samples old music way too much, and is too lazy to produce his own beats. Redeeming Qualities # He has been more active in charity work lately, being an active supporter of the Miami-based Nicklaus Children’s Hospital and the Imaginate Foundation, which provides resources for low-income families in the area. # He does a good voice performance as Ugly Dog in UglyDolls. Discography Albums *''M.I.A.M.I.'' (2004) *''El Mariel'' (2006) *''The Boatlift'' (2007) *''Pitbull Starring in Rebelution'' (2009) *''Armando'' (2010) *''Planet Pit'' (2011) *''Global Warming'' (2012) *''Globalization'' (2014) *''Dale'' (2015) *''Climate Change'' (2017) EPs *''Bojangles'' (2006) *''Unreleased'' (2010) *''Meltdown'' (2013) Singles As lead artist *"Culo" (featuring Lil Jon) (2004) *"That's Nasty" (featuring Lil Jon and Fat Joe) (2004) *"Back Up" (2004) *"Toma" (featuring Lil Jon) (2004) *"Dammit Man" (featuring Piccallo) (2004) *"Everybody Get Up" (featuring Pretty Ricky) (2005) *"Bojangles" (2006) *"Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera)" (2006) *"Dime" (Remix) (featuring Frankie J and Ken-Y) (2006) *"Be Quiet" (2007) *"Go Girl" (featuring Trina and Young Boss) (2007) *"The Anthem" (featuring Lil Jon) (2007) *"Sticky Icky" (featuring Jim Jones) (2007) *"Secret Admirer" (featuring Lloyd) (2007) *"Krazy" (featuring Lil Jon) (2008) *"I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" (2009) *"Hotel Room Service" (2009) *"Shut It Down" (featuring Akon) (2009) *"Watagatapitusberry" (featuring Sensato, El Cata, Black Point and Lil Jon) (2010) *"Maldito Alcohol" (vs. Afrojack) (2010) *"Bon, Bon" (2010) *"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (featuring T-Pain) *"Tu Cuerpo" (featuring Jencarlos) (2011) *"Give Me Everything" (featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer) (2011) *"Rain Over Me" (featuring Marc Anthony) (2011) *"International Love" (featuring Chris Brown) (2011) *"I Like (The Remix)" (featuring Enrique Iglesias and Afrojack) (2012) *"Back in Time" (2012) *"Get It Started" (featuring Shakira) (2012) *"Don't Stop the Party" (featuring TJR) (2012) *"Feel This Moment" (featuring Christina Aguilera) (2013) *"Outta Nowhere" (featuring Danny Mercer) (2013) *"Timber" (featuring Kesha) (2013) *"Wild Wild Love" (featuring G.R.L) (2014) *"We Are One (Ole Ola)" (featuring Jennifer Lopez and Claudia Leitte) (2014) *"Fireball" (featuring John Ryan) (2014) *"Como Yo Le Doy" (featuring Don Miguelo) (2014) *"Celebrate" (2014) *"Time of Our Lives" (with Ne-Yo) (2014) *"Piensas (Dile la Verdad)" (featuring Gente de Zona) (2014) *"Fun" (featuring Chris Brown) (2015) *"Baddest Girl in Town" (featuring Mohombi and Wisin) (2015) *"Drive You Crazy" (featuring Jason Derulo and Juicy J) (2015) *"Messin' Around" (featuring Enrique Iglesias) (2016) *Greenlight (featuring Flo Rida and LunchMoney Lewis) (2016) *"Options" (featuring Stephen Marley) (2017) *"Hey Ma" (with J Balvin featuring Camila Cabello) (2017) *"Better On Me" (featuring Ty Dolla Sign) (2017) *"Por Favor" (with Fifth Harmony) (2017) *"Jungle" (with Stereotypes featuring E-40 and Abraham Mateo) (2017) *"Amore" (featuring Leona Lewis) (2018) *"So Sorry" (2018) *"Free Free Free" (featuring Theron Theron) (2018) *"Dame Tu Cosita (Remix)" (with El Chombo and Karol G featuring Cutty Ranks) (2018) *"Quiero Saber" (featuring Ludacris and Prince Royce) (2018) *"Ocean to Ocean" (featuring Rhea) (2018) *"No Lo Trates" (with Natti Natasha and Daddy Yankee) (2019) Trivia *He has cited Cuban American singers Celia Cruz and Willy Chirino as sources of inspiration. *Like most Cubans and/or Cuban Americans, he is of Spanish descent. *He voiced Ugly Dog in the film adaptation for UglyDolls. Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Pop Singers Category:Internet Memes Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists who fell off Category:Latin American Singers/Rappers Category:Reggaeton Singers Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Actors Category:1981 Births Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time